


Youth

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Rated M for Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At seventeen years old, Yuuji is pretty selfish; he cares for himself, does what he likes and doesn’t worry a whole lot of what other people think. He’s his own person. </p>
<p>Kentarou is harsh, and abrasive; he doesn’t smile or talk a lot, and he knows it. He doesn’t have many close friends, and those that he does have are few and far between.</p>
<p>How they end up together is beyond either of them, but somehow, they're just what the other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> Thank you for enabling me! This would not have happened without your encouragement!!!  
> Terushima Week Day 7: Free Day

There aren’t a lot of things on this earth that Terushima Yuuji loves with an uninhibited passion.

In fact, the only things that really make that short list are food and volleyball.

He likes to eat just about anything and he adores the sport - he plays every single day, regardless of whether there’s a practice at his school’s volleyball club, where he currently plays as a wing spiker.

He’s played almost every single day ever since he was seven and his neighbour tossed him his first volleyball. He was hooked instantly; it’s, above everything else, a fun adrenaline rush that sends all of his senses on overdrive.

At seventeen years old, he’s pretty selfish; he cares for himself, does what he likes and doesn’t worry a whole lot of what other people think. He’s his own person.

He’s protective of his friends, and a lot softer than he generally lets on. He keeps his cards close to his chest - he doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve. He barely remembers to check his heart, really.

He can be a little mean; he can be a little harsh. He doesn’t try to do so, but he just says whatever comes to mind, only thinking of the repercussions later on.

Sometimes it gets him into really big shit.

Other times, though?

Other times it ends up working out way better than he ever could have imagined.

He certainly doesn’t expect things to work out pleasantly when he decides to get in the face of one Kyoutani Kentarou.

It’s not his fault. Not really.

His school is known to be pretty strong as far as volleyball goes. Johzenji - simplicity and fortitude, their banner reads - is anything but an easy match. They’re wild and unpredictable, and Yuuji enjoys himself thoroughly every time he gets to be on the court.

Which is a lot now, actually, since the third-years have left the team, leaving him in charge as captain.

It’s a lot of responsibility, so it’s easier if he doesn’t think too much about it.

He wants to be a good captain, after all.

He’s probably _not_ setting the most grand example today, but sometimes he gets away from himself.

His team got called up for a practice match with another school in the prefecture, Aoba Johsai. It isn’t an uncommon match-up; in fact, Yuuji has even played a few games with them in the last year. They’re tough as tough can be - only a notch below Shiratorizawa, but, that’s another story for another day.

They arrive on time (thanks to the coach), stretch and get ready for the match.

Aoba Johsai isn’t playing their third-years, but that isn’t really a big surprise. Practice matches are great for trying new techniques and practicing other members; Yuuji’s team jogs out on the court, ready to start a match.

He recognizes most of the guys on the other side of the net, except for one.

A burly blonde with wicked stripes in his hair that looks grumpier than grumpy cat. Like, the guy doesn’t look like someone shoved a stick up his ass - more like they somehow managed to wedge the entire damn tree up there.

A wicked grin spreads across Yuuji’s lips; he’s too much of a troublemaker sometimes for his own good.

It doesn’t take long for him to notice that the big ol’ grumpy pants, #16, gets angry easily.

A missed spike.

Some intimidation from Johzenji’s spikers.

Him and his setter exchanging some heated words.

Hell, even some grins and a little showboating from Yuuji causes his eyebrows to furrow and his frown to deepen.

He’s being an asshole and he knows it, but Yuuji can’t help himself. There’s something… funny about his reactions. Something almost cute, really - how a guy who has to be over 175 centimeters manages to look cute, Yuuji will never know.

But he does.

He also gives it back to Yuuji as good as he gets, which is kind of exhilarating.

He curls his fingers together and his face flushes every time Yuuji works a reaction out of him. Yuuji is smiling, thoroughouly enjoying this now, so much so that he hardly even registers when they’re calling match point and his team loses.

It’s just a practice match, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t taking it seriously.

Yuuji brings his team in for a huddle; they slap each others backs, exchanging words of encouragement. They then go to shake the hands of everyone on Aoba Johsai.

Yuuji notices how #16’s gaze lingers on him just a little bit longer than necessary. He grins as they shake hands, although it doesn’t look like the other is doing so willingly. Yuuji doesn’t miss the way that the second-year setter is glaring at him from behind, as if willing him to behave.

Well, it doesn’t seem like behaving is really the other guy’s thing, either, as that’s how they somehow end up outside the gym, bickering at each other.

“What the fuck’s your problem!” Angry blonde guy yells, fuming. He must have changed in a flurry, because he looks messy and disorganized, but he’s walking like he’s on a mission.

“I don’t have a problem,” Yuuji responds curtly. He crosses his arms, smirk faltering a little. Fuck, did he go too far? He was just playing around, but-

“You don’t have a problem my ass,” he growls, “You were getting up in my face the entire match.”

“That’s just how we play.” He frowns, “You were the one making mistakes because of it.”

_That_ was not the thing to say, as his face flushes, but this time not from embarrassment.

“You’re a real fuckin’ piece of work, ya know that?”

Yuuji opens his mouth to give him some sort of smart-ass reply, but there’s a voice and that brunet second-year setter is running out. “Kentarou, what do you think you’re doing?!”

#16 - _Kentarou_ , Yuuji files away that name - freezes like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He turns, facing his teammate who huffs from about ten feet away.

Yuuji also hears a loud yell from the bus, “Yuuji! Stop being an ass, we have to go!”

Kentarou turns to him and glares. Yuuji just smiles in return.

“Until next time, Kentarou.”

He can’t help but laugh at the animalistic growl that rips from Kentarou’s throat as he saunters on to the bus.

* * *

 

As it turns out, Yuuji sees a lot of Kentarou that year.

Their schools are pretty close together, so it makes sense. They play in practice matches fairly frequently, although it’s usually just the Johzenji team playing with the second years from Aoba Johsai.

The first few times that their teams play together, it’s pretty tumultuous.

There’s no fights like that first time. It seems that setter - _Shigeru_ , Yuuji learns - is keeping him from making too many bad choices… Well, and Yuuji makes a promise to his best friend and teammate, Kazuma, that he will try to be a bigger person. Something about _not_ being childish and all that? Yuuji isn’t really sure of the details, but he’s working on it.

Well, he’s trying. He still manages to make Kentarou mad at least once during every match they have together, but it’s a work in progress.

The two must not live too far apart, because Yuuji is almost shocked silly one Sunday morning when he sees Kentarou while he’s out walking his dog at the park.

He looks actually _normal_ (okay, still a little grumpy, but not Grumpy Cat levels. More like a slightly annoyed puppy.), in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. He’s not paying attention to the people around him, too focused on the dog he has. It’s a beautiful Shiba Inu, golden in colour, with fur that looks like he must groom it frequently.

They’ve got a ball, and when Kentarou throws it and the dog brings it back, he _smiles_.

Yuuji blinks - or maybe he cringes, he doesn’t know - because he actually looks happy.

He smacks himself on the head for thinking how nice that sight is.

He doesn’t really have time to think of anything else as suddenly Kentarou’s dog is coming up to _him_ , sniffing his dog and dropping his tennis ball at Yuuji’s feet.

Yuuji’s throat tightens and Kentarou’s soft expression falters.

Still, though, he follows his dog and walks up to Yuuji.

He huffs a breath, and then speaks. “What’s your dog’s name?”

Yuuji forgets how to talk, because now he’s watching Kentarou squat down and extend a hand for his dog to sniff.

Swallowing, he finds his voice. “Um, his name is Lupin,” he says. His own dog is beautiful, too, and he knows it - soft spotted fur typical of a Dalmatian.

“Is he a purebred?”

“Yeah,” he nods, squatting down to pet Kentarou’s dog who is waiting very so patiently for some attention. “My aunt breeds them, actually. I wasn’t supposed to get one, but we got attached.” He chuckles as Lupin licks Kentarou’s hand before wiggling back to Yuuji, impatiently rubbing his face on Yuuji’s thigh in a silent plea for pets.”Yours?” He asks, petting the soft fur of the Shiba Inu with his free hand.

“Oh, she’s Aki.” Kentarou nods, and they sit there comfortably for a little while.

Yuuji finally picks up the tennis ball. “So she likes to play fetch, huh?”

Kentarou just laughs. “That’s putting it mildly.”

Yuuji has no idea how he spends the following hour at the dog park with _Kentarou_. They just stand, occasionally tossing a ball, not really talking.

Kentarou is still guarded - who could blame him? - but Yuuji is working on being better, he really is.

When he walks home later that day, he still doesn’t understand it.

* * *

 

But their interactions don’t stop there.

A few times on the street they see each other and actually exchange hellos. When Yuuji has his headphones in, Kentarou doesn’t make him feel like he needs to rip them out for a hi; he just waves, and continues on his day.

They’re not friends, but they’re not at each other’s throats anymore, so it’s a marked improvement.

Yuuji reduces the amount of his sometimes-pushy comments significantly. He is starting to see what really bothers Kentarou, as opposed to what is an acceptable joke, but he doesn’t always get it right.

* * *

 

Yuuji really isn’t wanting to see anybody the next time that Kentarou crosses his path.

Right after getting home from school, he’s greeted with the sight of his father’s shoes sitting in the entryway of his house.

His father, who has a bad habit of getting up and abandoning him and his mother whenever he gets bored.

He can hear the deep sound of his voice from the kitchen, talking to his mother, who is no doubt preparing dinner.

Slowly, he creeps back out the door and leaves.

He texts his mom some stupid lie she’s bound to believe. _Practice ran late. Sorry._ Whatever. He doesn’t even care at this point.

He just needs to get out.

His dad has been running the same damn pattern since Yuuji was seven. He leaves, usually for “business”, and doesn’t come back. Sometimes for months.

One time he was gone for two years.

Then he tries to walk back in like nothing has happened and it makes Yuuji wanna puke.

He wanders around aimlessly. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone, so he can’t call Kazuma or Takeharu, or anyone from the team. He likes his friends, but they’ll try to make him talk, which he doesn’t want to do.

He wanders the mall, goes for a walk by the pier, and winds up at the park.

He’s hungry, he’s cold, and he figures that a visit to the café by the park would be a good idea.

He turns towards it and out of the corner of his eye he sees blonde, and stripes.

It’s Kentarou.

He’s sitting on one of the benches in the park, arms crossed; he looks like he wants to be left alone, too.

Yuuji briefly wonders - is he escaping from something, too?

He really can’t explain why, but something compels him to get two sandwiches and two hot chocolates from the café. He pockets the sandwiches, grabbing the hot chocolates and walking back to where Kentarou is still sitting.

It takes him a solid two minutes to walk up to him. He has no idea what to say - they’re not friends, and he really has no reason to be talking to him, there’s just… something that makes him want to.

Maybe he sees something in Kentarou that reminds him of himself.

So he just goes for it - Yuuji walks up to him and clears his throat. “Hey, are you cold?”

Kentarou opens his eyes and blinks up at him. “What?”

“I, uh, I got two hot chocolates. Have one.” He shoves it in Kentarou’s hand, and is now able to grab one of the sandwiches. “Two sandwiches, too. I was hungry, and… I don’t know.”

“Why are you here?” Kentarou asks. But he does take the sandwich.

“Safety in numbers, right?” Yuuji chuckles awkwardly.

“Did you just quote the fucking safety bear?” Kentarou lifts a brow.

“Hey, he teaches valuable life skills.”

“You need someone to teach you not to stick your fingers into electrical sockets?’

“Yes, we are not all blessed with your common sense, Kentarou.”

At the use of his name, Kentarou visibly flinches. “How do you know my name?”

“Oh.” Yuuji looks away. “Um, that setter from your team. Shigeru? He uses it a lot.”

His posture softens, just a little. “Oh. I don’t know your name, though.”

“It’s Yuuji,” he says, “I’m surprised you haven’t heard our coach yell it at me before.”

Kentarou just shrugs, and with that, it’s dropped. He puts the hot chocolate down beside him to open the sandwich. “What kind is it?”

“Ham and cheese. I also got a roast beef, if you like that better.”

Kentarou eyes him warily, before swapping the sandwich on his lap with the one in Yuuji’s hand. He then opens it, and takes a few experimental bites.

The tension easing, Yuuji follows suit, happy to be filling his stomach.

“Thanks.” What he gets is gruff and short, but Yuuji nods nevertheless.

“Sure.”

They don’t talk much at first. That’s okay, though - Yuuji doesn’t need to. There’s just something comforting about sitting beside someone who doesn’t expect anything of you.

It’s freeing, really.

With their bellies full and cups empty, Kentarou huffs a breath. “So why are you out here? Shouldn’t you be home?”

“I could say the same for you.”

He gets a laugh in response. “You show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

For some reason, he does.

He tells him a story he’s barely even told his closest of friends.

He doesn’t know why, but it just comes out.

And weirdest of all is that Kentarou listens.

“That really bites,” he says, when Yuuji is done. “He sounds like a dick.”

Yuuji nods. “Yeah, he is.”

“Are you gonna hear him out?”

“What’s the point? He’s going to do the same thing he always does.”

Kentarou just shrugs. “You don’t know that for sure until you talk to him, though.”

Yuuji narrows his eyes. “Hey dude, I fessed up, now it’s your turn.”

Kentarou sighs. “Right, I was hoping you forgot about that.”

“I have an excellent memory.”

“A whole half an hour? Well, it’s better than a goldfish.”

“Stop stalling and spill.”

So he does.

Kentarou’s mom is sick.

He doesn’t say specifically what it is and Yuuji doesn’t ask.

She’s in and out of the hospital and it’s a lot to watch, especially with his younger sister in the mix.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuji breathes, locking his fingers together on his lap when Kentarou is done.

The air has gone cold; it’s late, and his mom is probably calling him for the dozenth time, but he can’t be bothered to look.

“Me too.”

There, they sit - for what feels like a long time, until their cheeks are pink and fingers stiff from the cold.

They part ways shortly thereafter, waving their goodbyes, but it’s not the last time that they meet up at the park like that.

Rather, it almost becomes a tradition.

* * *

 

After a long week of extra grueling practices, Yuuji is exhausted.

He flops onto his bed, closing his eyes.

The team has been working harder than ever, hoping to do well in the spring playoffs. It’s been great - they’re doing pretty well, all things considered, despite the fact that Yuuji has been a little bit distracted.

He flips over, pulling out his phone.

He thumbs through some of his contacts and then his pictures. He feels his bed dip, and his dog curls up at his feet.

He looks down at him, and Lupin drops his head on Yuuji’s calf with a contented sigh. He looks ridiculous, spread out on the bed like that, his long limbs everywhere. Yuuji wishes he had Kentarou’s contact information in this moment, because he’d surely laugh at this sight-

Wait. Why does he care about him?

Kentarou has been creeping into his thoughts a _lot_ lately, and it’s a bit unsettling.

Suddenly it all comes crashing down on him.

He _likes_ Kentarou.

He fucking likes Kentarou.

That ridiculous, stick-up-his-ass grumpy pants who wears too much eyeliner and squints like he’s eighty when he’s focusing on reading something.

The socially awkward kid who looks like he’s always just a tap away from blowing a fuse, but who is surprisingly gentle when he wants to be-

Wait, what?

Yuuji groans frustratedly. No way this is happening. No way no way-

But then he feels his cheeks heat up at the thought of seeing him again, and dear fuck why is this happening to him-

He doesn’t even know if Kentarou is gay. Hell, he doesn’t even know if Kentarou still hates him or not!

Which he probably does, so that’s already a few points against Yuuji. Add in his bad personality, inability to keep his mouth shut, lack of filter-

Okay, so the points are mostly against him.

Maybe Kentarou is the forgiving type.

… But also he might not be, so it’s probably easier that he just tries to forget this ever happened. He doesn’t need to tell Kentarou anything and potentially wreck whatever it is that they have going on. Their almost-friendship is fragile, and Yuuji knows that a bomb like this will ultimately wreck it.

Yuuji feels his phone buzz, and grabs it absentmindedly; a text from Kazuma makes him blink, forcing his eyes to focus.

**Kazuma:** holy fucking shit dude that new regime is fucking fire

**Kazuma:** i feel like shit but in the best way

**Kazuma:** dude u ok? Ur never this quiet

**Yuuji:** i’m freaking the fuck out kaz

**Yuuji:** i think that i… like someone… and idfk what to do about it

**Kazuma:** that pretty girl from class e who keeps coming around to talk to you?

**Yuuji:** no

**Yuuji:** you remember the aoba johsai team right?

**Kazuma:** how could i not? u start a fight every time we’re there

**Yuuji:** yea well it’s kentarou

**Kazuma:** which one’s that?

**Yuuji:** the one with the stick up his ass

**Kazuma:** which one?

**Yuuji:** lol

**Yuuji:** blonde w/ the stripes in his hair

**Kazuma:** the one that you’re always fighting with

**Yuuji:** the one and only…

**Kazuma:** ok so go for it? whats the problem

**Yuuji:** idk if he even likes dudes

**Yuuji:** idk if he even likes me, like, as a person

**Kazuma:** probably not

**Yuuji:** you’re savage

**Kazuma:** i’m your friend, it’s my job

**Kazuma:** srs tho, you should go for it, cuz you never like people like this. whats the worst that could happen?

**Yuuji:** he hates me forever

**Kazuma:** well we’re not even sure yet if he doesn’t hate u so no need worrying about that right now

**Yuuji:** you’re not very helpful you know that

**Kazuma:** yes i am

**Kazuma:** we have a practice match with them next week. talk to him then or im doing it for u

**Yuuji:** you wouldn’t

**Kazuma:** don’t challenge me bro

**Yuuji:** ok fine fine

Yuuji groans, curling up under the cover of his blankets.

It’s going to be a long week.

* * *

 

Yuuji’s anxiety hits an all-time high thinking about what to say to Kentarou.

He imagines every possible scenario in his mind.

Most of them end up with Kentarou punching him in the face, which is not very favourable.

The second most-likely option will result in a sharp kick to the stomach. Also not really an option he wants to explore.

Somewhere in the sea of possibilities is a scenario in which Kentarou accepts his feelings.

He just hopes that he’s going to get a little bit lucky with this.

* * *

 

The practice match starts off in a disaster.

Yuuji is unfocused, and the entire team unravels with their caption off his game.

They’re missing easy plays, not communicating - it’s a really big hot fucking mess.

Kentarou looks a bit concerned, but he doesn’t say anything.

It comes as no surprise when they lose.

After shaking hands and changing, Yuuji silently hopes that he won’t see Kentarou so he will have an excuse to not talk to him.

He takes an extra-long time changing to do just that.

Coming out last from the locker room, he’s greeted with none other than Kentarou. Waiting for him.

Fuck.

He clears his throat, trying to smile but it comes out pretty strained. “Kentarou. Hey.”

Kentarou just narrows his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Eh?”

“You’re acting all weird.” He looks Yuuji up and down, as if looking for some obvious sign of something.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just… can’t… stop thinking… about… that night we spent at the park.”

Kentarou looks at him warily. “Yeah, I guess we shared a lot. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.

_No, that’s not what I was getting at…_

Flushing hard, he tries again. “No, I just. Feel like we… _bonded_ , you know.”

“I guess?” Kentarou’s face is still lined with concern. “You’re really red, Yuuji, are you getting sick?”

He steps _right_ into Yuuji’s personal space, pressing the back of his hand against Yuuji’s forehead.

Yuuji nearly steps back in surprise.

“You feel warm.” He pulls his hand away, huffing. “You shouldn’t be playing volleyball if you’re sick.”

“I… just wanted to see you!”

“We play practice matches all the time,” Kentarou replies, “Missing one isn’t a big deal. Go home and go to bed, alright?”

With that, he turns on his heel and disappears.

Well, fuck.

* * *

 

Yuuji tries confessing to Kentarou three more times after that.

The first is when they pass each other on the street. He shouts out an “I like you!” only to be greeted with a smack on the back of his head and a growl. “Stop being an ass, I don’t have time for this.”

The second is at the next practice match but Kentarou, again, is sure that Yuuji is joking.

The third time is just starting to get pathetic. Yuuji must sound like a kicked puppy, because this time Kentarou _almost_ plays along, before telling him, “Those kinds of jokes aren’t funny, Yuuji. Get some new material.”

This is going to be a _lot_ harder than anticipated.

* * *

 

Yuuji _needs_ to get this out. It’s fucking eating him alive.

He’s about ten seconds away from doodling Kentarou’s name on his math notebook when he realizes what he’s doing.

What is he, some thirteen year old girl with a crush?

He nearly tosses his book out the window in frustration.

* * *

 

He has had enough of this.

He really has.

If this is what it feels like to like somebody, Yuuji is pretty sure he can do without it for, like… eternity.

His stomach is constantly in knots. He gets butterflies - fucking _butterflies_ , he feels like such an idiot - when he sees Kentarou and his stupid blonde hair with the stupid black stripes and his stupid fucking face that is just so goddamn cute-

No. No, he needs to focus, because he’s decided he’s getting this over with. Kentarou is going to acknowledge his confession if it’s the last fucking thing he does on planet earth, because he’s going to claw his own eyes out if he has to endure this any longer.

He’s finally starting to understand all those stupid love songs and it’s _making him angry_.

To make this plan a reality, he ends practice a little bit early, giving himself enough time to shower, change, and dash over to Aoba Johsai. The school isn’t far, and he makes it with a few minutes to spare.

He didn’t really think this ahead - he’s wearing his school jacket, and doesn’t fit in on campus, but nobody dares come up and ask him what he’s doing here.

He fidgets with his tongue ring - a nervous habit - when he finally winds up at the gym.

He picks a spot, not too far away, but far enough that he won’t have to deal with the entire team coming out and talking to him incase Kentarou takes a long time.

Then he waits.

One minute, two, four…

He nervously walks a lap around the gym.

Seven minutes, eight, eleven…

The doors swing open and people start filing out.

The first is that setter, Shigeru, laughing alongside the team’s libero. Yuuji looks past them, searching for-

_There he is_.

Yuuji’s heart totally doesn’t beat faster, because this isn’t some stupid fucking shojo manga.

Really, it doesn’t.

He bites his lip as Kentarou leaves, and then sees him. Luckily for him, he doesn’t have to say anything as Kentarou walks up to him, quizzical expression on his face.

“Yuuji? What are you doing here?”

Inhale, exhale.

_Okay Yuuji, just fucking lay it out, just like you practiced._

“Kentarou, I-”

“Yuuji-”

“No, Kentarou, I really need you to shut the fuck up and listen to me for like, two minutes, okay?”

He looks annoyed, crossing his arms, but agrees.

“Good. Okay. I don’t know why it’s so fucking hard to believe, but I like you. Like, I think about you all the fucking time and my stomach does this awful _flop_ thing when I see you, and I have to bite my tongue when I talk to you to keep from telling you that you look really stupid cute when you’re blushing - ah, like you are now - and I really want to date you, if you feel the same way, because, uh… I like you, you dumbass.”

Yuuji inhales sharply; it’s like a weight is lifted.

He looks up to meet Kentarou’s gaze, to see him staring at him, horrified.

And then he turns and runs away.

Kyoutani Kentarou runs away, disappearing back into the gym and leaving a pale, shocked Yuuji in his wake.

Yuuji swallows thickly. “I guess I really did fuck that one up.”

He turns, walking away, hoping in vain that he’s not going to have to come back to Aoba Johsai for as long as he fucking lives.

Because that stupid fucking idiot with his stupid fucking face just broke Yuuji’s stupid fucking heart.

He instantly regrets everything.

* * *

 

_I like you._

_I like you, you dumbass._

Kentarou has never had anyone like him before. Typically, it’s rather the opposite.

He’s harsh, and abrasive; he doesn’t smile or talk a lot, and he knows it. He doesn’t have many close friends, and those that he does have are few and far between.

He’s never thought about the possibility of someone confessing to him.

He certainly has never thought about _Yuuji_ confessing to him.

That snide, stupid asshole, who likes to make Kentarou mad, but also has shown that he has a big heart and actually cares-

Kentarou is honestly, one-hundred percent stupefied when Yuuji tells him that he likes him.

He feels like he’s been hit with a sack of bricks; his chest hurts, and his limbs ache; he doesn’t know what to do and he can’t even _think_ about saying anything back.

So he does the only thing he can think to do, and he runs away.

In hindsight, it was an awful idea. He can imagine the face that Yuuji is probably making as he does it, but it’s like some sort of force is keeping him moving.

He runs, straight into the gym, right into the back of the locker rooms.

He’s stopped only by a firm hand on his shoulder, and a, “Kentarou?”

It’s Hajime.

Thank fucking Christ.

“Hajime,” he breathes, closing his eyes. Only now does he realize he’s shaking - from nerves? The adrenaline? He doesn’t know - and he tries to calm it with some deep breaths.

“What happened?”

Hajime is patient (He has to be, dealing with Tooru every day) and waits while Kentarou tries to calm his racing heart.

“Yuuji told me that he likes me.”

Hajime nods knowingly. “ _Oh_.”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?!”

“Well, I think that depends on how you feel.”

Kentarou looks up to see Hajime looking at him, soft expression on his face; fuck, he is far too good for that spoiled brat who calls him his boyfriend.

How _does_ he feel?

Does he like Yuuji back?

Kentarou thinks. He thinks, and he thinks, and he thinks, and-

_Oh god he likes him, he likes Yuuji and his dumb fucking smug attitude and his stupid hair and his_ piercings _those should not be allowed-_

“I,” Kentarou stammers, clearing his throat. “Well, um, I- I think that… I… He… We… Um, fuck, I-”

“Well if you can’t even tell me, you’re gonna have a rough time telling Yuuji.”

_Fuck_.

* * *

 

The more he thinks about it, the more Kentarou realizes he has no sweet clue how the fuck he’s going to dig himself out of this hole.

He feels on edge _all the time_.

He’s terrified that he’ll turn a corner and see Yuuji there.

He knows what he did must have hurt and he doesn’t want to see it.

He tries to practice things to say to Yuuji, he really does. Everything just comes out stuttered and awkward, though.

Smiles feel forced.

Laughter is non-existent.

He can’t string together any words that feel _heartfelt_.

He tries to practice with Shigeru, and Shinji, but neither of them seem capable of dealing with Kentarou’s social awkwardness.

He feels defeated.

That is, until Tooru comes up to him after practice one day.

“Kyouken-chan,” he says, in his usual sing-song voice. “Can we talk for a few minutes?”

Kentarou eyes him warily, but - he’s his captain - so he says yes.

They sit back in the club room, where Kentarou picks at his nails nervously.

Tooru lets out a loud breath. “Okay, I’m just gonna come out and say it. Hajime told me about what’s going on with you.”

Kentarou looks up, ready to tell him off, blush creeping on his face because _holy fuck_ this shit is embarrassing-

“Just hold on a second, he wanted to help you and he didn’t know how. I’m not going to tell anyone, if you’re worried about it, and I’m not going to make fun of you. I know that it’s not always easy talking to people. Hajime is the same way.”

At that, Kentarou visibly relaxes. “He is?”

Tooru nods. “He is. But I can tell you this - when he doesn’t know what to say to me, even if he doesn’t realize what he’s doing, he shows it. You don’t need to tell Yuuji anything, Kentarou. You just need to show him how you feel.”

He lifts a brow. “Show him?”

“Yup! You know, a romantic display! Something that will make his heart pound!” Tooru chuckles sweetly. “And wouldn’t you know - I’ve got a few grand ideas for you."

* * *

 

It’s been two weeks since Yuuji royally fucked things up.

Two weeks, and things still aren’t getting any better for him.

He knows he has to move on from this, he’s gotta get over it - Kentarou was pretty clear with the whole running away thing.

He tries to flirt with other people, but it feels way too forced, so he takes a step back from that.

Instead, he throws himself into volleyball with more fervor than ever before.

He practices _hard_ until his body is drenched in sweat and positively aching; he’s desperate for a shower when the coach calls it a day, and he takes his sweet time while in there.

He scrubs, grateful that the fatigue has his mind hazy. Coming out, drying off and getting dressed, he says goodbye to the rest of his teammates as he heads outside.

He’s hungry, but he doesn’t want to go home yet. His dad is still here, and he’s been trying to act all buddy-buddy and Yuuji is just too tired to have a real conversation with him.

He’s so out of it he almost doesn’t notice Kentarou who is waiting for him, sitting on the stairs outside the Johzenji gym.

Yuuji’s breath catches in his lungs.

His feet scream _go, go, go_ , and he finally understands why Kentarou did what he did.

He takes a tentative step backwards, ready to channel his inner Usain Bolt and get the fuck out of here, but the sound alerts Kentarou to his presence.

He jumps up, spinning to see Yuuji’s face.

And he’s holding… flowers?

Neither of them speak.

Yuuji wonders if he’s hallucinating or something - did Kazuma spike his sports drink again? - when Kentarou clears his throat, and holds out the flowers for him.

All he can do is _stare_.

The flowers are simple; there are just five red tulips, tied together with an elegant ribbon.

Kentarou is blushing red, and mumbles something incoherent under his breath.

“What?” Yuuji manages to get out, voice hoarse.

“Red tulips…” Kentarou looks away, biting his lip. “They’re… for giving to someone… when you confess.”

Yuuji feels his jaw fall slack. “ Come again?”

Kentarou groans, exasperated. “My parents own a flower shop. Red tulips… they’re for a declaration of… feelings.”

_Oh_.

Yuuji looks from the flowers to Kentarou’s blushing face; he takes in the way that Kentarou is biting his lip, nervously awaiting Yuuji’s response.

Maybe he’s not the only one who’s been hurting about this.

He’s been trying to be better - to be a bigger person.

He gingerly reaches out, fingers closing over the stems of the flowers.

Kentarou’s eyes meet his, and his expression softens considerably.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes, and Yuuji bites his lip.

Fuck, he’s not going to cry, he is _not going to cry,_  this is **not** a _fucking drill_ -

Shit.

His cheeks feel wet and his vision blurs; he pulls his hand in close to his chest, squeezing the flowers.

He was sure, he was _so sure_ that he had fucked everything up-

But he hasn’t.

Kentarou is just as afraid as he is.

He doesn’t know what to say - and that’s okay, Yuuji decides. Him showing how he feels is all that is important right now. The rest… that can come later.

He can talk when he’s ready to.

Kentarou stares at him, expression surprised as he tries to figure out how to deal with a crying Yuuji.

He doesn’t have to figure it out, though, as Yuuji steps close and wraps his arms around Kentarou’s shoulders, pulling him into a warm, tight hug.

Kentarou’s body is stiff. He doesn’t hug, much, like, at all, but the warm body pressed up against him actually feels pretty nice. He lets his hands rest on Yuuji’s waist gingerly, and he greedily hugs him tight.

The collar of his shirt feels wet, but he doesn’t care.

He couldn’t care less, really.

Yuuji’s body relaxes; his trembling stops, and he pulls away.

They exchange smiles, and Yuuji lets out a breath he didn’t realize that he was holding.

“Is this okay?” He asks, nuzzling the side of Kentarou’s face. He gets a grunt and a nod in response, blush ever-present on his face.

Yuuji laughs; he settles for pressing two short kisses to Kentarou’s forehead, while Kentarou wipes his thumbs under his eyes, brushing away his tears.

“Thanks,” Yuuji breathes, resting his head in the crook of Kentarou’s neck.

“No… thank you.” Kentarou squeezes him, just a little bit tighter, saying everything that they can’t express with words.

* * *

 

Life continues on after that.

They play volleyball, they study, they hang out with their friends-

And they spend as much time as possible together.

Yuuji becomes a frequent visitor at the Kyoutani household.

Kentarou is especially happy when his mom approves, gushing about how cute his boyfriend is and how good they are for each other.

Yuuji is convinced to give his father another chance. It’s not easy, but having someone there to hold his hand and offer him words of encouragement gives him strength.

There’s no big announcements, no becoming ‘Facebook official’ or any of that shit. It’s just them, being together, the way that they want to be.

Kentarou finishes up practice one Friday afternoon, sweat beading down his back, muscles aching pleasantly from the exercise.

They’re all working extremely hard now that the third-years have retired from the team with their graduation looming. Kentarou is trying his best and the results he’s seeing are extremely gratifying.

With practice over, the team gathers in the locker room; they shower, change and chat.

“Who’s in for barbecue?” Shinji suggests, “We’ve been going at it hard all week, I think we deserve a little treat.”

Most of the team chimes in excitedly, but Kentarou has to shake his head. “Sorry, guys. I’ll come next time, but I’ve got plans.”

The other second-years promise to hold him to that - laughing and continuing on, because they know.

Kentarou finishes getting dressed, pulling on a white and yellow sports jacket, zipping it up casually. He grabs his bag, waving his goodbyes, not even noticing the looks he’s getting from the first-years on the team.

“That’s a Johzenji jacket, right?” Akira blinks curiously.

“Yeah, it definitely is. Why is he wearing that?” Yuutarou turns to Shigeru, who just offers him a shrug and a chuckle.

“I think it’s pretty clear, wouldn’t you say?”

Kentarou steps outside, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He looks up, eyes catching on the person waiting for him at the gates, wearing his stolen Aoba Johsai jacket. He doesn’t see him at first, but as soon as Yuuji looks up to meet his gaze, his expression brightens; Kentarou searches those brown eyes for probably longer than he cares to admit.

Yuuji’s eyes trail over his chest before smiling appreciatively.

Kentarou can’t disagree - the sight of Yuuji in his jacket sends tingles down his spine. It’s so disgustingly domestic, and he loves every second of it.

Yuuji takes his hand, “Ready to go, babe?”

Kentarou nods and Yuuji leans in; Kentarou doesn’t like kissing in public, but he loves when Yuuji rubs their noses together, smiling at their silly little eskimo kisses.

They’re certainly quite the pair, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life! Please let me know what you thought, and if this ship needs some more love? ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Thanks for reading!


End file.
